Draco eats a banana
by White Dog 2
Summary: Malfoy has a ritual of eating bananas. Weasley has a ritual of watching him do so. [DracoRon SLASH one-shot]


**A/N:** Hi! I've recently started to like this pairing, so I decided to give it a shot.

**Warning:** slash, as in homosexual relations, cursing, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Pairing:** DracoRon

**Length:** one-shot

**This means new chapter:** (O)

(O)

A banana bunch is placed on the table in front of him. He lifts his cold, blue eyes from the half eaten kidney pie on his plate. He brushes the plate aside indifferently. Time for something sweet.

For both of us.

He pulls the bunch closer, his fine eyebrows knitting together slightly. Let the work begin. It's weird, really. He has no problem letting someone else do his homework, but when it comes to something like this, he wouldn't accept help from anyone.

His posse bustling around him, he begins. Lean, delicate fingers brush over the pieces of fruit, searching for the perfect individual. It can't be just any oll' banana, oh no. There mustn't be even the slightest shade of green in the ends, and not even one single brown spot tainting the ripe golden yellow. It has to be perfect.

Just like him.

Finally, his eyes focus on one individual and he pulls it off gently, turning and twisting it around in front of his face. You'd think his buddies would give him a hard time for doing something like this every lunch hour, but no. Even those blockheads aren't stupid enough to mess with him.

They've gotten used to it already, and apparently nobody's paying any attention to him but me, of course. He seems to be satisfied, for he reaches for his cutting knife, puts the fruit on the plate, holds it still with one hand, presses the sharp metal down and-

Mmmmhh...

I can almost hear the knack of the firm, juicy crust as he twists the head off and pulls down, exposing a light yellow stripe, then another and another. Now, the moment of truth, for vile little brown flecks can always lurk underneath even the shiniest of skins.

He's stripped about ¾ of the fruit and is holding it higher in front of his eyes, making sure it's flawless. He closes his eyes and brings it under his nose, inhaling deeply. A small smile tugs on his lips. Oh yeah, you like that, don't you? Smell sweet enough for you?

It seems to please him, and he opens his eyes.

Oh god, this is the best part...

The pink tip of his tongue darts out just enough to moisten those full, scandalous lips. The banana approaches his mouth that opens in the slightest, not to draw any unnecessary attention. His eyes close and he takes the tip between his lips, biting down gently.

_Oooooooohhh yesssss..._

Don't ask me what's with the 'oooooooohhh yesssss'. I have no idea. It just feels so damn good.

He opens his eyes and looks up absentmindedly, chewing on the pulp. I've counted he chews of each bite approximately 5,6 times before swallowing.

OK, so I have too much time on my hands.

He swallows and starts to go through his mouth with his tongue, searching for leftover bits, and possibly savoring the after taste.

"Ron?"

This part should take him no longer than 12 seconds, if he's being very profound, which he usually is. Then it's time for another delicious bite...

"_Ron!"_ Someone pokes me in the ribs and my left hand falls from under my chin, which leads to my chin meeting the hard wooden table.

"Ouch!" I turn to glare at Hermione and Harry.

"What?" I snap. How dare they interrupt the single best moment of my day? I could just- AAARGH!!

She frowns and gives me an odd look.

"Are you alright?" she asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now what is it?" I huff.

"I might ask _you_ the same question," Harry chimes, grinning slightly. "You haven't touched your food. If that doesn't spell problem, nothing does!" I roll my eyes and grab a fork, digging into the already cold roast beef. I can't believe I'm wasting valuable staring time **_eating_** to give them peace of mind! Finally, they turn to each other, giggling. Good.

I glance at him again. Alright! He still hasn't touched the rest of it! Am I lucky or what?

He gives the fruit a weird look, as if pondering whether to continue on it or not. Oh, no fair! Come on, Malfoy, you can eat a few more bites, can't you? Pleaseee...?

He brings the banana closer to his mouth again. Thank you, low blood sugar! His lips touch the tip of the fruit, a bit open, but he doesn't close his eyes.

Huh? But he always closes his eyes!

The corner of his mouth twitches, then again, and then a small smirk appears on his lip. What the...?

Suddenly his eyes are on me. He's looking at me. _Smirking_.

Oh no.

I try to get up, but my foot slips and I hit my head on the bench. I grimace as my ass collides straight with the floor. Damn it! Of course, everyone's looking at me within the next three seconds.

"Woohoo, Weasley!" someone yells and people start clapping their hands loudly.

"Way to go!" It takes me a moment to realize the mockers are none other than my beloved brothers. Nice. I get up quickly, my cheeks hotter than hell, which naturally leads them to telling fire truck jokes. I grab my bag and leave the hall quickly. I heard Harry and Hermione yelling for me to stay. Yeah right, like I'm gonna stay there _now_. And they all think it has something to do with me falling, but it doesn't.

He saw me.

(O)

_God_, am I starving! I glance at the clock on the wall: lunch started half an hour ago, but I'm sitting in the library. Hey, if that Jenny girl can skip lunch every day, there's no reason I can't, right? My stomach growls loudly and the heads of a few bookworms around turn to me. They give me the evil eye. Great, even geeks look down on me.

I open The Ultimate Quidditch; maybe it'll help me forget about yesterday and my empty stomach. Okay, in the year 4562 before the great Fire of...

Suddenly a bag flops on the table in front of me. Slowly, I look up and see-

Him. And his lips are in that damn smirk again. But... this time, there's something different about it, something... more.

He sits down and leans back, taking me in. I don't think I've ever been this self-conscious.

"Skipping lunch?" His voice is light and taunting, and my eyes are stuck on his hand gliding over the black backpack. I clear my throat.

"Yeah," I mutter and look down on my book again. I am _not_ going to let Malfoy ridicule me. I can't concentrate: he's rustling something. Sounds like a paper bag.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" comes his voice, this time lower and darker. I look up.

A banana.

I look at him. He tilts his head, something mischievous flashing in his eyes. Does he want me to...?

_Oh_.

Grinning, I grab the banana and crack the head open. Suddenly he puts his hand on my arm, stopping me. I look up at him questioningly.

"Not here," he says lowly, "In my room." My eyes widen. Oh, so _that's_ what he meant with it! He gets up and I follow suit, starting to stuff books in my bag. I can't help it: an idiotic grin spreads on my face. The moment we're out of the library and in the dark corridor, he glances at me teasingly over his shoulder.

"You'd better make it worth my while, Weasley."

Oh, I will. Don't you worry.

**The end.**


End file.
